No Homework
by junjoumcromantica
Summary: Rose and Scorpius one shot with some Ron/Hermione and mentions of Harry/Ginny just fluff really


**Hey guys this just kinda came to me its random and wierd and no real plot but hope you like it **

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you haven't done any homework we go back in two days! I done mine ages ago" She snarled at the boor blonde headed boy.<p>

"Well I've done most of except the potions essay and the Herbology essay. Please help me Rose my dad will be picking me up in three hours we have plenty of time" Scorpius said in a scared voice. Rose was scary when she was angry.

"Uhh fine! i swear Scorp you're lucky you are one of my best friends. I wouldn't do it for anyone you know" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"you did it for Al last year" He smiled. He knew he could brake her.

"That's different" She snapped.

"How exactly" He asked it seemed pretty much the same.

"Because he is my cousin. I swear we are in 5th year i would have thought you would at least have a homework plan by now" She said.

"Yeah because everyone in our year has a homework plan. You do know James done all of his last night? Albus told me" He said smirking.

"Well that's James he thinks he is so great when he is not! I have no idea why people think he is so great" She ranted.

"Well he is Harry Potter's son. I swear how do you not get star struck every time you see him" Scorpuis said. He loved it when his dad would tell him stories about Harry Potter at school.

"Well he is my uncle I've known him my whole life. I do think the story is fascinating however. Dad told me everything. Like what they got up to at Hogwarts and stuff" She said smiling.

"My dad told me how he used to hate your dad and uncle" Scorp said with a laugh. Rose giggled as she was getting out her stuff to help Scorpuis with his homework.

Scorpuis looked at her. Her flaming red hair, her bright blue eyes and her beautiful smile. Yes it was true he was in love with Rose Weasley. She had a piece of hair in her face so he reached over and pushed it behind her ear. She looked up and there eyes met. He leaned in and kissed her.

Rose froze surprised he had kissed her but soon she kissed back. Scorpuis deepened the kiss. Rose put a hand in his light blonde hair. They sat there snogging until...

"What the bloody hell" They heard a mans voice coming from the door. Rose gasped and jumped away from Scorpuis.

"Dad! Its not what it looks like" Rose said in a hurry.

"Really? because it looked an awful lot like you two were snogging" Ron said.

"Okay so maybe we were snogging but I'm fifteen! I'm allowed a boyfriend!" Rose said as a matter of faculty.

"What! No! you are still to young!" Ron said. He didn't want his little girl to grow up yet.

"But Auntie Ginny was fifteen when she started going out with uncle Harry!" Rose said in her defence. Scorpuis who was staying quiet and stunned that Rose had called him her boyfriend decided to speak up.

"Look Mr Weasley it was my fault. I kissed her I'm so sorry. please forgive me" Ron's expression softened a bit.

"Alrigh-"

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE I JUST ASKED YOU TO ASK IF SCORP WAS STAYING FOR DINNER" Hermione's voice came as she walked upstairs.

"Sorry love but i caught them both snogging so i had to sort that it" Ron said as Hermione appeared.

"Well it's about time" Hermione said.

"Wait! What? you knew they fancied each other?" Ron said. Rose and Scorpuis blushed.

"Well Duh! honestly Ronald! have you not noticed I'm good at this sort of thing! I mean i think i knew Harry fancied Ginny before he did" She laughed at the memory.

"Wait you know my best mate fancied my sister and didn't tell me?" He asked.

"Well i would have if you were not snogging the face off Lavender Brown" She said in a huffy tone. Rose and Scorpuis did a chorus of Oooooo's

"W-well that's all in the past isn't it? I love you and you know that in fact I think I even loved you then but just too blind to see it" He said trying to get her to smile again.

She did smile. "Ohh I know you did" she said and kissed him.

"HEY!" Came Rose's voice. Ron and Hermione broke apart. "If I'm not allowed to snog neither are you!" She said sternly.

They both just laughed. "Okay then just lock the door so i don't walk in " Ron said.

"Deal" Rose smiled. Ron and Hermione left and Rose locked the door behind them and locked it.

Scorpuis looked nervous. He didn't what will happen now.

"So do you fancy me?" She asked nervously

"Yes" He said deciding to be truthful. She giggled and jumped on him knocking him backwards.

Soon the pair were snogging again. When they broke apart Rose giggled.

"So you fancy me back then?" He smirked.

"Maybe" She said kissing him again.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Of course but you know i don't usually go out with boys who haven't done there homework" She said smiling.

"Okay fine but you kinda have to get off me" He laughed. She playfully smacked him and got off him. They started doing his homework stealing a few kisses every now and again.

To be honest it was the best homework session Scorpuis ever had with her.

* * *

><p><strong>review please its my first hp story so be nice xxx<strong>


End file.
